Un passé oublié
by Felior
Summary: Isabella est amnésique, couverte d'étranges cicatrices, et lutte pour survivre quand elle croise Aro une homme étrange et fascinant, qui la reconnait pour ce qu'elle est: une victime de vampire, et une menace pour le secret de leur existence. Il l'emmène donc à Volterra ou elle découvre une nouvelle vie.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction! _

_Cette fiction va être plutôt sombre, et le pairing principal va être Isabella/Jane (elle ne sera jamais appelée Bella). Ca va être du f/f donc si ça n'est pas votre truc passez (même si je ne suis pas sur de mettre de scènes de sexe entre les deux, pas vraiment mon truc à écrire). Pour les fans de Jane, elle apparaîtra que dans quelques chapitres, et elle sera sadique (et aura 17 ans physiquement histoire que ça soit pas trop bizarre). Par ailleurs si vous aimez le pairing Bella/Jane et que vous maitrisez l'anglais je vous conseille vivement Rising Phoenix de OutProud94, son histoire est excellente._

_Pour quand se passe l'histoire, et bien je vous le dirais pas, l'intérêt de l'amnésie c'est qu'on est dans le flou^^. Mais bon certains éléments donnent des idées. _

_Même si j'ai lu les livres, et que la base va être le même, je vais partiellement changer mes vampires sur quelques détails physiques, mais surtout comportementaux._

_Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas je répondrais, les suggestions et critiques constructives sont les bienvenues, et n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews!_

_Sur ce bonne lecture!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Isabella POV

J'étais en retard, très en retard. Ce qui m'amenait à être en train de courir à 5h du matin, slalomant entre les plaques de verglas, en espérant arriver à l'heure au travail sans faire de mauvaise chute sur le sol traître.

'Comme si ce boulot valait la peine que je risque de me briser les os, même si je suppose qu'on ne verrait pas la différence sur les radios' pensais je amèrement.

Secouant la tête afin de m'éloigner des zones sombres de mon esprit, je me reconcentrais sur mon principal problème du moment au milieu de tant d'autres: mon propriétaire. Ou plutôt, les refus successifs de celui-ci de faire le moindre travaux d'entretien dans mon immeuble, me causant ainsi de nombreux troubles qui à leur tour entraînaient régulièrement d'une manière ou d'une autre une diminution d'heures à mon travail. Juste deux semaines plus tôt, c'était le manque d'eau chaude pendant plusieurs jours qui m'avait fait tomber malade, me poussant à m'absenter pendant 2 jours.

Rien que d'y penser, ma colère refit surface, je n'étais pas en position de prendre des jours maladie! Le loyer de mon taudis me coûtait déjà tellement et je devais en plus lutter pour payer chaque facture et tenter de remplir mon frigo. Si seulement je pouvais déménager ou avoir un meilleur emploi, mais l'un n'était pas possible sans l'autre apparemment. Et peut importe à quel point je m'énervais contre mon propriétaire, celui-ci restait de marbre, me menaçant d'expulsion si je continuais de lui taper sur les nerfs. Et je me retrouvais donc obligée de battre en retraite, à subir silencieusement en fulminant, car il était inenvisageable pour moi de me retrouver sans logement, cela entraînerait presque inévitablement la perte de mon emploi. Je savait bien de première expérience qu'il était extrêmement difficile de garder un emploi en vivant dans la rue, et c'était une expérience que je n'avais aucune envie de renouveler, peut importe combien de cafards cela m'amener à affronter.

Mon arrivée coupa net mes pensées sinistres. Je m'appuyais quelques instants contre le mur afin de reprendre mon souffle avant d'entrer par la porte de service qui menait au bâtiment dans lequel je travaillait. Être agent d'entretien était peu gratifiant et pas vraiment stimulant, mais sans diplôme je ne pouvait guère espérer trouver mieux, et même si la paye était minable, elle me permettait de survivre. Bien que certains jours je me demandais pourquoi je me donnais la peine.

Au moins mon lieu de travail procurait parfois quelques distractions. L'aéroport d'Anchorage n'était pas très grand, mais étant le principal lieu de transit pour l'Alaska, il voyait passer toutes sortes de gens. Régulièrement, tout en nettoyant les halls, j'aimais tenter de deviner d'où venait les gens que je voyais, où ils allaient, pour quelle raison ils étaient venus ici. Mais surtout j'aimais imaginer ce que ça ferait d'être à leur place, d'avoir une vraie vie, dans laquelle j'aurais une chance de voyager et voir le monde, de préférence ses coins les plus chauds. Mes rêvasseries me laissaient toujours avec un goût amer dans la bouche, l'injustice de ma situation se rappelant cruellement à moi, me remémorant qu'on ne m'avait jamais donné aucune chance.

Je rentrais dans le vestiaire, enfila mon uniforme au couleurs de l'aéroport et me mis en route. Le premier vol de la journée atterrissait dans une heure et les locaux devaient être nettoyés avant son arrivée. Le grand hall des arrivées avait une qualité presque sinistre, complètement vide et seulement partiellement éclairé, et le moindre bruit avait tendance a résonner de manière spectaculaire.

Après avoir finit et vu atterrir le premier vol en provenance de New-York, je partis vers ma deuxième tâche de la journée, le petit bâtiment gérant l'arrivée des vols privés. De nombreux jets plus ou moins luxueux se posaient régulièrement, le nombre limité de destinations offertes par les compagnies aériennes poussant les personnes en ayant les moyens à privilégier ce mode de transport. Ce bâtiment était plus luxueux que les autres, et nécessitait un entretien plus méticuleux afin de refléter un standing plus important.

Deux heures plus tard, j'avais achevé l'entretien des pièces principales et je me dirigeais vers les salons privés tout en restant plongée dans mes pensées, la monotonie des tâches ne requérant pas beaucoup d'attention. Débattant intérieurement sur divers aménagements envisageables dans mon appartement, je pris un virage et fonça directement dans une surface extrêmement dure mais néanmoins douce, le choc me propulsant par terre. Me demandant si dans mon inattention j'avais tourné trop tôt et heurté le mur, je relevais la tête pour me retrouver face à face avec un homme qui n'avait même pas l'air ébranlé par le choc.

Je fus stupéfaite devant son apparence, et le détailla du regard sans chercher à me relever. Il était grand et mince, avec des cheveux noirs, fins et brillants comme des plumes de corbeau, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Sa stature était fine mais solide, et je pouvais deviner les muscles sous le costume de luxe qui devait valoir une année de mon salaire. Mais ce qui choquait le plus était sa peau et ses yeux. Sa peau était extrêmement pale et semblait fine et fragile, comme du papier délicat. Ses yeux étaient d'une saisissante couleur violette et leur froideur apparente me fit frissonner. Je notais vaguement qu'il était accompagné de deux autres hommes, l'un jeune et fluet, l'autre immense et baraqué, les deux ayant la même peau pale avec des yeux violets.

Après être resté plusieurs secondes à le dévisager fixement sans bouger, il haussa un sourcil en penchant la tête, l'air perplexe et vaguement amusé devant mon manque de réaction. Sa réaction me fit immédiatement rougir et je détournais la tête tout en m'efforçant de me relever. Évidemment ma maladresse habituelle se manifesta, et dans ma hâte je trébuchais à nouveau. L'inconnu attrapa vivement ma main afin de me stabiliser, et je fus prise d'un frisson à la froideur de sa main.

Une fois stable sur mes pieds, je m'empressais de m'excuser tout en regardant le sol:

"Je suis vraiment désolée monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu arriver, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fais mal".

Je m'obligeais à m'arrêter avant de commencer à bafouiller, son apparence étrange me perturbant plus que ce qui était normal, mon instinct me disant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

N'entendant pas de réponse au bout de quelques instants, je relevais les yeux, perplexe en me rendant compte qu'il tenait toujours ma main. Son expression était difficile à lire, un mélange de concentration et de confusion alors qu'il fixait ma main comme si c'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Aro POV

J'avais rarement été aussi perplexe au cours de ma longue existence. Perplexe mais enthousiaste car rien de tel qu'un bon mystère pour pimenter la vie. Mon voyage en Alaska venait soudain de gagner en intérêt.

A la base j'étais venu ici simplement pour rencontrer mon vieil ami Eleazar, voir comment se portait son clan et régler quelques soucis financiers. Mais au moment où cette humaine m'était rentrée dedans, mes plans avaient rapidement changé.

Sur le moment j'avais été irrité de me faire heurter, le manque d'attention des humains était sidérant et ce n'était pas pour rien que je tendais à les éviter au maximum. Si il n'y avait pas eu autant de risques, j'aurais pu être tenté de la drainer en riposte, mais il y avait trop de témoins et de surveillance.

La voir bouche bée devant notre apparence était plutôt amusant, et sa réaction quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle me dévisageait fit rire Félix. Alec le rejoignit quand elle commença à tituber en tentant de se relever. Agacé, je tendis la main pour l'attraper et la stabiliser, car elle bloquait le passage et nous avions autre chose à faire.

Au moment où sa main toucha la mienne, mon agacement fut remplacé par de la confusion. Je ne captais aucune de ses pensées. Mon talent en temps que vampire me permettait de voir toutes les pensées et souvenirs de ceux que je touchais, ce qui était à la fois très pratique et très agaçant, mais là je ne sentais que la chaleur et la fragilité de sa peau.

Alors qu'elle s'excusait, je restais le regard fixé sur sa main en me concentrant afin d'essayer de percevoir ses pensées, mais sans succès. Derrière moi je sentais la perplexité de mes gardes, mais je ne leur prêtait pas attention. Ma curiosité, déjà très élevée par cette découverte inattendue, se retrouva décuplée et mixée avec de la colère quand elle secoua légèrement son bras pour essayer de récupérer sa main. Le mouvement avait fait glissé la manche de son uniforme, et sur ce bras je pouvais voir la marque inimitable d'une morsure de vampire.

En voyant çela, ma confusion augmenta à des sommets jamais atteints. Comment pouvait elle avoir été mordue par un vampire et être encore humaine? Car il n'y avait pas de doute sur sa nature, son coeur battait et sa chaleur était tout à fait normale. Mais aussi, seconde question, celle qui me mettais en colère, quel vampire avait pu ainsi bafouer les lois et laisser un humain vivre après l'avoir croisée, car il était impossible après une morsure qu'elle ignore la nature de celui qui lui avait fait ça.

Mais en la regardant, je me demandais si elle savait vraiment. Mes gardes et moi avions clairement une apparence de vampires, et pourtant sa réaction était habituelle pour une humaine: éblouie mais avec une pointe de peur. Si elle nous avait identifiés pour ce que nous sommes, elle devrait être bien plus effrayée que ça.

"Excusez moi, mais pourriez vous me lâcher" demanda t'elle en tirant plus violemment sur sa main, et je la lâchais avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal tout en m'excusant:

"Désolée mademoiselle, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal en tombant?" répondit-je en essayant d'apparaître inquiet. La musicalité de ma voix eu l'air de la distraire un moment avant qu'elle ne réponde l'air contrit:

"Non, non il n'y a pas de mal, je suis vraiment désolée pour ma maladresse, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop dérangé?"

"Pas du tout, un accident peut toujours arriver" je répliquais en lui souriant afin de la rassurer.

Derrière moi je pouvais imaginais le visage désabusé de mes gardes, qui devaient se demander pourquoi j'interagissais de manière aussi civile et aimable avec une humaine. J'avais profité de la conversation pour l'observer. Elle n'était pas très grande, avec de longs cheveux bruns, un visage fin et des yeux marrons. Son apparence me paraissait trop maigre et sa peau trop pale pour une humaine, elle avait l'air en mauvaise santé. Je pouvais voir le début d'une autre cicatrice juste au dessus de son uniforme, au niveau de sa clavicule. Cette humaine était vraiment un mystère complet, et au vu de son implication manifeste avec un vampire dans le passé, il était essentiel d'en savoir plus.

Malheureusement, en plein milieu d'un aéroport il était impossible d'en faire plus sans attirer l'attention, et je doutais qu'elle nous suivrait si on lui demandait.

"En tout cas je suis désolée, et je vous souhaite une bonne journée messieurs" dit-elle en souriant de manière polie , me tirant de mes réflexions avant de s'éloigner. Je hochais de la tête en réponse tout en examinant mes options. Je finis par me tourner vers Alec pour lui ordonner à un volume inaudible pour les humains:

"Alec, suis là sans te faire remarquer, et quand tu as trouvé où elle habite contacte moi. Essaye d'apprendre le maximum de choses sur elle"

Il me regarda l'air surpris mais acquiesça sans discuter: " Bien maître Aro" et partit.

Me résignant à devoir attendre avant de pouvoir en savoir plus, je décidais de m'occuper des affaires financières qui m'avaient amenées ici, et sortit de l'aéroport suivi de Félix. D'une manière où d'une autre le problème de cette humaine serait réglé ce soir. Peut être devrais je contacter Eleazar au sujet de sa mystérieuse immunité, mais je voulais d'abord savoir pourquoi elle avait été mordue. Malgré ma fascination pour tous ceux qui montrait un talent particulier, la protection du secret passait avant tout, et si je ne respectais pas ça on entendrait Caius râler pendant des mois. Ma curiosité ne valait pas une torture pareille.

Isabella POV

A peine rentrée dans mon appartement, je m'écroulais sur mon lit en grognant. La journée avait été longue et j'étais épuisée. Mon esprit était resté bloqué sur l'incident de ce matin, et plus j'y repensais plus j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un élément que je ratais, mais à part une sensation de déjà vu et une appréhension globale, j'étais incapable d'arriver à une conclusion.

Ma paranoïa m'avait amenée à avoir l'impression d'être observée toute la journée, mais malgré de nombreux coups d'oeil aux alentours, je n'avais rien vu. Décidant que le manque de sommeil devait me jouer des tours et voulant profiter du fait qu'il était le milieu d'après midi et que l'immeuble était vide et donc calme, je décidais de faire un somme.

Malheureusement, quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement puisque 5 minutes après quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je me relevais en râlant et alla ouvrir la porte en traînant les pieds.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et mon coeur rata un battement quand je reconnu les 3 inconnus de ce matin. Que faisaient ils là? J'avais vraiment été suivie alors? Ma peur grimpa en flèche, quand celui qui était apparemment le leader de leur groupe me fit un sourire qui avait l'air vaguement prédateur en me disant:

"Re bonjour très chère, pouvons nous entrer?"

Même si il avait posé sa question très poliment, j'avais l'impression que c'était plutôt un ordre et que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. N'appréciant pas ses manières et le fait qu'ils m'avaient suivie, je croisais les bras en bloquant la porte, en lui dit d'une voix ferme tout en lui lançant un regard noir:

"Que faites vous ici? Vous m'avez suivie? Je n'ai aucune raison de vous faire rentrer, donc je vous prie de partir et d'arrêter de me suivre avant que je ne contacte les autorités".

En réponse il ricana de manière sinistre, tout en murmurant "autant pour la manière douce", et avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, je sentis un choc derrière la tête, et tout devint noir.

Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête atroce, ainsi que différentes douleurs à d'autres endroits du corps. Essayant de bouger afin de soulager mon inconfort, je me rendis compte que j'étais attachée en position assise, probablement une chaise. Je luttais pendant plusieurs minutes contre mon étourdissement, j'ouvris doucement les yeux avant des les refermer face à l'assaut de luminosité en grognant. Après plusieurs essais, je réussis à la garder ouverts légèrement plissés, et à bouger doucement ma tête malgré ma migraine.

Examinant mon environnement, j'estimais que je devais être dans une cabane de chasse, l'une des nombreuses qui parsemaient les bois aux alentours de la ville. Il faisait encore clair dehors, donc j'avais dû me réveiller assez vite.

A peine avais-je commencé à bouger que je vis apparaître les trois même hommes venant de la pièce voisine. Les deux autres avaient le visage fermé, mais leur leader avait l'air surexcité, comme si c'était noël et que j'étais son cadeau au pied du sapin, ce qui ne fit rien pour me rassurer.

"Isabella, très chère, enfin réveillée merveilleux!" s'exclama t'il en tapant des mains. "Nous allons enfin pouvoir discuter de manière civilisée".

A ce commentaire je grognais, et répondit en mettant autant de sarcasme que je pouvais dans ma voix:

"Je sais pas d'où vous venez, mais c'est en général difficile d'avoir une conversation civilisée quand une des personnes est attachée à une chaise et a été kidnappée. Donc si vous me relâchiez et qu'on oubliait tout ça avant que ça tourne mal?".

Je m'obligeais à garder la tête droite et la voix ferme pour ne pas montrer ma peur, parce que la situation était vraiment mauvaise, et il fallait que j'essaye de garder un maximum de contrôle sur mes émotions.

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible très chère, il y a quelques questions qui nécessitent des réponses" me dit il avec un sourire sinistre.

"Mais comment pourriez vous avoir la moindre question à me poser, on ne se connaît même pas, et c'est pas comme si j'avais accès à des secrets nationaux en étant femme de ménage!" m'exclamais je frustrée. Je commençais à me demander si il était sain d'esprit.

Il fronça les sourcils et d'une voix plus menaçante répondit:

"Ah mais je crois que tu sais très bien qui, ou tout du moins qu'est ce que nous sommes. Donc il serait temps de prendre ça un peu plus au sérieux et de coopérer. En commençant par nous dire qui t'as mordu sur le bras et pourquoi tu n'as pas été transformée".

A la fin de sa tirade, j'étais convaincu qu'il était fou, ce qui était très inquiétant car je n'avais aucun moyen de prédire ses actions. Ou alors quelque chose dans mon passé manquant était vraiment louche parce que la référence à mes cicatrices était intrigante. Supposant que le meilleur moyen était de tenter de lui faire entendre raison tout en essayant de glaner des informations au cas ou il ne serait pas fou je répondis d'une voix plaintive:

"Mais je n'ai aucune idée de quoi vous parlez, et je n'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un comme vous! Quand à mes cicatrices j'ignore complètement comment je les ai obtenues, ça date d'avant mon amnésie, mais si vous savez quelque chose j'aimerais vraiment l'entendre."

Je finis en tremblant, il faisait froid, j'étais fatiguée, j'avais faim et j'étais terrifiée.

Il me regarda l'air perplexe et me demanda rapidement:

"Comment ça une amnésie? Et il y a plus qu'une cicatrice? Ce n'est pas possible, et mentir serait une mauvaise idée" me menaça t'il.

"Si vous ne me croyez pas relevez mes manches vous en verrez déjà bien assez." Ma voix était lasse, et j'avais du mal a comprendre sa réaction face à des cicatrices. Oui être couverte de cicatrices de morsures et autres est plutôt bizarre, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi ça justifiais mon enlèvement. C'était moi la victime merde!

Il fit signe de tête au géant qui l'accompagnait, et celui ci releva délicatement les manches de mon pull jusqu'à mes épaules. Leur chef pris une brusque bouffée d'air, ses yeux s'agrandissant tellement que s'en était presque drôle. Il s'approcha et se pencha pour examiner de plus près les cicatrices, en traçant certaines avec son doigt, l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

Il se redressa, m'observa quelques instants puis me demanda:

"Il y en a beaucoup d'autres?" l'air vraiment curieux.

Ayant l'impression que si je ne lui répondais pas il serait tout à fait capable de me déshabiller pour savoir, je m'empressais de répondre:

"Oui, j'en ai un peu partout sur le corps, celles-là plus des cicatrices de couteaux et de brûlures" murmurais je.

Mes cicatrices étaient un sujet délicat, de un parce que mon corps en était couvert et que j'étais hideuse, et de deux parce que je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où elles venaient. Même si j'étais plutôt heureuse de ne pas me rappeler la douleur qui devait aller avec.

"Et tu ne sais pas comment tu les as obtenues?" Il avait l'air soupçonneux en demandant ça, mais je suppose que logiquement oublier ce genre de choses est difficile.

Résignée face au côté surnaturel de toute cette journée, je me lançais à raconter une fois de plus mon histoire:

"J'ai été trouvé dans une cabane dans les bois i ans par des randonneurs. J'étais à peine vivante, sous nourrie, couverte de sang et de cicatrices. J'avais de nombreuses fractures et une commotion cérébrale. La cicatrisation et l'évolution de mes fractures, certaines anciennes, laissaient supposer que j'étais là depuis plusieurs mois, et mon état que j'avais été torturée puis laissée pour morte. J'étais dans le coma quand j'ai été trouvée, et j'y suis restée pendant près d'un an. La police avait été incapable de m'identifier, et seul mon collier avec mon prénom pouvait donner une information sur qui j'étais. Quand je me suis réveillée, la commotion et les dégâts conséquents avaient provoqué une amnésie totale de ma personnalité. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, et je n'avais aucun souvenir du passé, même si je savais encore faire les choses de la vie telles que lire ou utiliser un ordinateur. Les recherches aux personnes disparues n'ont rien donné. Après plusieurs mois de rééducation, je suis sortie de l'hôpital avec de mon passé un collier, mon prénom, et un corps couvert de cicatrices qui ont laissé des séquelles permanentes. Sans diplôme, expériences passées et aucun soutien, j'ai du me contenter de vivre de petits boulots en dormant dans des abris ou dans la rue, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un logement et un emploi plus stable. Et ceux-là vous les avez vu aujourd'hui."

Je finis d'une voix plate, en tentant de garder le contrôle sur mes émotions. Je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait ma vie avant, mais ce qui etait sure c'est que celle que j'avais maintenant était vraiment nulle.

Les trois hommes étaient restés de marbre en écoutant mon explication, et leur expression était illisible. Pendant qu'ils restaient perdus dans leur pensées, mon épuisement me rattrapa, et je commençais à somnoler sur ma chaise malgré mon inconfort. J'avais vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'ils voulaient, mais mon corps n'avait pas l'air d'accord. Finalement leur chef dit plus gentiment qu'avant:

"Tout ça va demander plus de réflexion et de discussion, mais je suppose que ça serait mieux si tu étais réveillée pour ça Isabella. On va donc te ramener à notre hôtel pour que tu puisse te reposer et qu'on soit plus à l'aise, mais pas de troubles, parce que sinon, de un on va être obligés de te faire du mal, et de deux tu n'auras jamais de réponses à tes questions. Car oui je dois pouvoir t'éclairer un peu sur ton passé. Donc en avant et coopère."

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de lui. Son apparence et ses manières étaient perturbantes, et dans un sens il me faisait peur. Mais dans un autre sens j'avais l'impression qu'il était important et que lui faire confiance pouvait m'apporter beaucoup. Ce qui était surréaliste étant donné qu'il venait de me kidnapper.

Ne voyant pas grand chose à perdre et étant curieuse d'avoir enfin des réponses je hochais la tête et le géant me détacha. Voulant au moins savoir une chose avant d'y aller je demandais:

"Je pourrais au moins savoir votre nom?". Parce que l'appeler chef dans ma tête devenait lassant.

"Aro" répondit il avant que le géant ne me mette sur son épaule et que l'on parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand je finis par me réveiller, la première chose que je remarquais étais que je me trouvais sur le lit le plus confortable que j'ai jamais connu. Le matelas donnait l'impression d'être allongé sur un nuage, et les draps étaient doux comme des plumes. Voulant profiter de ce moment de paradis, je m'enfonçais dans le lit en essayant de me rendormir. Me demandant vaguement pourquoi j'étais là, je fus soudain assaillie par le souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée: Aro, mon enlèvement et le rapport entre ça et mes cicatrices. Prise d'une légère crise de panique, je me redressais soudainement pour observer les alentours.

Il faisait sombre, mais je pouvais voir ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel luxueuse, avec un grand lit, plusieurs chaises et une commode sur laquelle se trouvait un grand bouquet de fleurs. Le mur en face du lit était équipé d'une télé grand écran. Le réveil sur la table de chevet indiquait 8h du matin.

En soupirant je constatais qu'au moins j'avais bien dormi. Rapidement, plusieurs autres choses me sautèrent aux yeux: j'étais affamée, je devais d'urgence aller aux toilettes, et le plus inquiétant, je n'avais que mes sous vêtements sur moi.

Cette dernière réflexion me poussa à me lever pour chercher mes vêtements en frissonnant, me demandant pourquoi ils avaient été enlevés. Le fait qu'il n'y avait que des hommes me rendait très inconfortable. D'un autre côté, je savais qu'Aro était très curieux au sujet de mes cicatrices.

Ne voyant rien dans la pièce, je m'intéressais aux portes présentes. L'une se trouvait en face du lit, et deux autres sur le côté droit. Au vu de leur proximité, j'en déduisis que l'une menait au dressing et l'autre à la salle de bain. Ouvrant la plus proche, je tombais sur une magnifique salle de bains entièrement carrelée, dans laquelle se trouvait une grande baignoire jacuzzi, une douche à jets, des toilettes que je m'empressais d'utiliser, et deux lavabos. Sur l'un d'eux se trouvaient mes vêtements, ainsi qu'un serviette et plusieurs produits de douche.

J'en déduisis que j'étais censée me laver, je fermais la porte, fini de me déshabiller et entrait dans la douche. J'essayais de me détendre sous l'eau chaude, tout en réfléchissant à la suite des événements.

Au vu de son allure et de la chambre d'hôtel, il était clair que Aro était riche. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait plus de moyens pour faire ce qu'il voulait, notamment me kidnapper sans laisser de traces. N'ayant aucuns amis ou famille, personne ne s'inquièterait pour moi ou prendrait la peine de signaler ma disparition, donc inutile d'espérer que quelqu'un me cherche.

Quand à m'enfuir, si je pensais pouvoir passer sans difficultés le jeune fluet, l'espèce d'énorme gorille rendait toute tentative impossible. En gros, j'étais coincée.

D'un côté cette idée me terrifiait. Même si je n'avais aucun souvenir de mon enlèvement précédent, les marques et séquelles qu'il avait laissé derrière lui me faisaient d'autant plus redouter ce qui pouvait arriver. D'autant plus qu'apparemment Aro savait comment j'avais obtenu ces cicatrices, ce qui n'était pas encourageant. Tout ça pouvait très mal tourner.

Mais dans un autre sens, j'étais un peu curieuse. Je voulais vraiment en savoir plus sur mon passé, et cet homme avait l'air de pouvoir me fournir quelques informations, même si c'était sur la partie la plus sombre. Cet épisode avait ruiné ma vie, et des informations pouvant mener à une revanche seraient utiles. C'était même celles que je cherchais le plus.

Car même si je retrouvais ma famille ou des amis, je doutais que je pourrais renouer des liens. La vie que j'avais menée depuis mon réveil devait forcement m'avoir changée. Sauf si j'étais déjà une asociale avec un sale caractère qui détestait tout le monde. Mais à ce moment là, je suppose que je n'avais ni famille, ni amis.

Donc non, le passé heureux n'avait pas d'intérêt, parce qu'il ne changerait pas ma misère actuelle, surtout que personne n'avait l'air de s'être donné la peine de me chercher ou de signaler ma disparition, ce qui laissait un goût amer.

Par contre retrouver la personne qui m'avait infligé ça, comprendre les raisons et me venger me procurerait une certaine satisfaction, ou au moins une conclusion. J'arrêterais de me demander si mon ravisseur allait un jour revenir pour finir le travail.

Donc oui, je décidais que je voulais vraiment des réponses, et que de toute manière si ils voulaient me faire du mal je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose pour les en empêcher, et avoir peur ne ferais que prolonger ma torture. Et à part l'enlèvement initial, ils avaient été plutôt polis et non agressifs. On ne pouvait pas appeler dormir dans une suite être malmenée. Je suppose que ça leur donnait des points dans le domaine de la confiance.

De plus mon instinct me disait que cette rencontre était importante pour moi, et que je pourrais y gagner. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup à perdre.

Je sortis donc de la douche en me disant qu'il fallait que j'essaye d'aborder tout ça de la manière la plus positive possible sans me laisser dominer par mes peurs. Ça me permettrait sûrement de m'en sortir sans trop de dégâts, et peut être avec quelques bénéfices. J'avais au moins déjà gagné une bonne nuit et une bonne douche.

Je me séchais, m'habillais, et retournais dans la chambre, me concentrant sur ses pensées. Ne voyant aucun intérêt à traîner plus longtemps dans la chambre, je me dirigeais vers la porte et entrait dans le salon.

Je vis tout de suite plusieurs plats sur la table, et je m'empressais d'aller m'asseoir. Je ne voyais personne dans la pièce, mais je doutais qu'ils m'avaient laissée libre. J'attaquais donc mon petit déjeuner, voulant garder mes forces pour la suite des événements.

Les plats étaient délicieux, et malgré la quantité importante je finis rapidement. A peine avais-je posé ma fourchette qu'Aro entra dans la pièce suivi de ses deux, je suppose, gardes du corps. Le plus grand ramassa rapidement les assiettes et reparti pendant qu'Aro s'installait sur l'un des canapés, le deuxième garde restant debout derrière lui. Voyant Aro faire signe vers le fauteuil face à lui, je me levais et allais m'y asseoir, coinçant mes mains sous mes cuisses pour les empêcher de trembler.

"Bonjour Isabella, j'espère que tu as bien dormi et que le repas était à ta convenance?" me demanda t'il en souriant.

"Oui tout était parfait, merci" répondis-je, heureuse de ne pas avoir bafouillé.

"Au vu de la situation et du fait que tu ne peux pas nous donner directement des informations, j'ai fais quelques recherches, notamment en consultant ton dossier médical ainsi qu'un ami."

Je fus surprise et plutôt irritée de l'entendre dire qu'il avait consulté mon dossier médical sans mon consentement, mais avant que je puisse m'exprimer il continua.

"Vois-tu ton cas représente un grave problème pour nous, encore pire sans savoir ce qui est arrivé. Comme, de toute manière, à partir du moment ou nous t'avons enlevée ta vie était condamnée a changer, je vais t'expliquer plusieurs choses. Avec de la chance ça va débloquer tes souvenirs et nous permettre d'en savoir plus. Dans tous les cas, ça va être indispensable pour que tu comprenne ce que va être ta nouvelle vie. Et avant que tu puisse protester sur quoi que ce soit qui va suivre, je suis tout à fait sérieux, et tu n'as pas le choix." ajouta t'il à la fin menaçant, voyant que je m'apprêtais à parler.

Je refermais donc la bouche, ravalant mes contestations. Changer de vie? Mais il voulait quoi exactement? Certes je n'avais pas une belle vie, mais m'en faire imposer une nouvelle par un étranger qui venait de me kidnapper, ce n'était pas le rêve.

"Donc, pour dire les choses simplement, c'est un vampire qui t'as causé toutes ces morsures et très sûrement tes autres blessures" m'annonça t'il avec un grand sourire sinistre, l'air très heureux de me faire cette grande révélation.

Devant mon air ahuri et plutôt dubitatif il ajouta rapidement: "Avant que tu puisse commencer à rejeter cette information ou à douter de ma santé mentale, je le sais car j'en suis également un. Et je vais le prouver tout de suite, car j'aimerais éviter des dénégations sans fin et avancer."

Il se leva, et sans que je le vois se déplacer il était soudain devant moi, une fourchette à la main. A une vitesse normale, il la plia facilement plusieurs fois et me la donna. D'aussi près, je pus voir que cette fois ci, ces yeux étaient rouges.

Je m'enfonçais dans mon fauteuil, le coeur battant, effrayée par ce changement complet de situation. Et même si je voulais réfuter ce qu'il avait dit, car après tout les vampires sont un mythe, je ne pouvais pas. Il y avait trop de preuves. La vitesse a laquelle il avait bougé était stupéfiante, ainsi que sa force. Je testais discrètement la solidité de la fourchette, et elle avait l'air tout à fait normale, c'est à dire pas pliable avec deux doigts. De plus les yeux rouges avaient l'air inhumains, et je suppose que ça pouvait expliquer que je n'avais pas encore vu son garde du corps cligner des yeux ou même respirer.

Même si je le croyais, ça me laissait avec plus de questions que de réponses, et je demandais d'une voix faible:

"Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi je suis là? Et pourquoi un vampire m'aurait fait ça? Comment les vampires peuvent exister? Et..."

Il coupa mon assaut de questions paniquées en levant la main.

"Es-tu convaincue que les vampires existent?" me demanda t'il calmement. Je hochais la tête.

"Bien. Je vais donc expliquer un peu plus en détail, et sans interruption" me dit-il en me fixant sérieusement. Je hochais à nouveau la tête.

"Donc tout d'abord les vampires. D'où on vient il n'y a pas de réponse à la question. Je suis actuellement l'un des plus vieux vampires, et j'ai un peu plus de 3000 ans. La plupart des mythes sont faux, et si tu essaye de me planter un pieu dans le coeur, de m'arroser d'eau bénite ou de me menacer avec de l'ail, tout ce que ça va faire c'est m'énerver. Et énerver un vampire est une mauvaise idée. On ne dort pas, ne mange pas, et on ne brûle pas au soleil. Par contre on boit bel et bien du sang, ce qui explique la couleur des yeux."

A ces mots, je sentis mon coeur s'accélérer, et le sourire qu'il me fit à ce moment là me permis de comprendre qu'il l'avait entendu. Il enchaîna sans me laisser le temps de ruminer.

"Les vampires ont toujours caché leur existence, ils y sont obligés par la loi. Je suis avec mes deux frères l'un des rois de la société vampire, et avec nos gardes c'est nous qui nous assurons que la loi est respectée. Ce qui nous amène à toi. Les morsures que tu arbores sont clairement des morsures de vampires. Elles sont très nettes, et un peu froides au touché, ce qui prouve la présence de venin dans la cicatrice, car les vampires sont venimeux. Ce qui veut dire que tu as croisé un vampire, et que celui-ci n'a pas respecté la loi. En effet si un humain découvre notre existence, il doit être soit tué soit transformé en vampire, afin d'éviter les risques d'exposition. Celui que tu as croisé n'a fait ni l'un ni l'autre, et en plus en te laissant dans cet état très suspicieux il a augmenté les risques. Ces actions demandent une sanction, mais étant donné qu'apparemment tu ne te souviens toujours de rien, je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à y faire. Ce qui est bien dommage, car je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'a pu faire un simple humain pour mériter un traitement pareil. Si certains d'entre nous jouent parfois avec leur nourriture, cela va rarement aussi loin."

Il s'interrompit quelques instants l'air rêveur, alors que je le regardais quelque peu horrifiée. Si je me doutais bien que les vampires devaient se nourrir d'humains, ce qui est je suppose dans la logique des choses, le principe de "jouer avec la nourriture" était perturbant.

Se concentrant à nouveau sur moi il enchaîna:

"Enfin même sans tes souvenirs, je vais quand même gagner quelque chose dans tout ça. Vois tu certains vampires ont un don. Ainsi, en touchant quelqu'un, je suis capable de voir l'intégralité de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs, en résumé toute sa vie. Alec ici" il pointa celui derrière lui "peut couper tous les sens de ceux autour de lui. Il existe beaucoup de dons très variés, mais ce qui est important dans le cas présent, c'est que tu es immunisé au mien. Quand je t'ai touché à l'aéroport et par la suite, j'ai été incapable d'accéder à tes pensées, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. Tu es également insensible au talent d'Alec. J'ai donc consulté un ami qui vit près d'ici, et qui à le don de savoir quels sont les dons des vampires ou humains. Il a déterminé après t'avoir vue pendant que tu dormais que tu es un bouclier mental puissant, ce qui alors que tu n'es encore qu'humaine est très impressionnant. Une fois vampire, ton talent devrait être très puissant, et je suis impatient de voir le résultat".

Il s'arrêta de parler et me regarda, attendant ma réaction, mais j'étais incapable de réagir. J'étais submergée d'informations, et je ne savais plus quoi penser. Tout d'abord les vampires existaient. Rien que ça, c'était un choc, et une partie de moi se demandait si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Mais tout avait l'air trop réel, et je n'avais pas assez d'imagination pour ça. Une autre partie de moi se posait des questions stupides, se demandant si les loups-garous ou les fées, ou d'autres créatures existaient aussi. Après tout les vampires existaient bien, et ils avaient même des rois et des lois, avec toute une société, donc tout était possible.

Et j'avais été amenée à tout ça parce que apparemment un vampire m'avait torturée sans me tuer. Ça amenait beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'était ma vie d'avant, pour avoir eu cette conclusion. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, aucun souvenir ne me revenait, et j'étais frustrée. Tout ça n'avait servit à rien, à part me mettre dans une situation bizarre. Ce qui me fit réfléchir un peu plus à ce qu'il avait dit à la fin. J'avais manifestement un pouvoir spécial, qui me protégeait des leurs, ce que j'appréciais. Même si je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs, je voulais les garder pour moi.

Mais j'étais perplexe sur ce qu'il voulait dire par 'une fois vampire'. Repensant à ce qu'il avait dit sur les lois et les humains, je sentis mon souffle se couper quand je fis le lien. Je savais pour les vampires. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait soit me tuer, soit me transformer. Et cette histoire de don faisait qu'il allait vouloir me transformer, pour voir mon don en temps que vampire.

Cette réalisation me fit paniquer à nouveau. Voulais-je être un vampire? Est-ce que j'avais seulement le choix? Et si la seule autre possibilité était la mort, était-ce vraiment un choix? Et une fois vampire que se passerait-il?

Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, et j'étais incapable d'arriver à une conclusion. Décidant que le plus simple était d'interroger Aro, je lui demandais:

"Vous voulez que je devienne un vampire?"

"Évidemment, se serait terrible de gâcher un talent tel que le tien en te tuant, tu présente tellement de possibilités!" s'exclama t'il en souriant.

"Et si je ne veux pas?"

"Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Je me dois de respecter la loi, et à moins que tu ne veuille mourir c'est ta seule option. Dis-toi que une fois l'une des nôtres, tu auras plus de chances de croiser un jour celui qui t'as fait ça afin d'avoir des réponses à tes questions et ta vengeance. De plus la vie de vampire offre de nombreux avantages, en particulier au sein des Volturi".

"Volturi?"

"C'est le nom de mon clan, le clan royal. Si nous te transformons, tu deviendras un membre de la garde."

"Je serais obligée de devenir membre de la garde?"

"Oui, tous les vampires transformés au sein du clan sont obligés de servir au moins 100 ans. Ensuite, si tu le souhaite, tu seras libre de partir. Cependant cela arrive rarement, à moins de trouver son âme-soeur. Vivre dans un clan aussi puissant présente de nombreux avantages par rapport à une vie de nomade."

Voilà qui répondait à la question de ce que je deviendrais après avoir été transformée en vampire, même si je sentais qu'il y avait encore énormément de choses à savoir sur ce qu'était la vie de vampire. Mais avant que je puisse poser la moindre question, Aro enchaina:

"Bien que je sache que tu as encore beaucoup de questions, elles vont devoir attendre un peu. Notre jet va bientôt décoller et il faut se mettre en route. J'ai donc besoin d'une réponse. Dois-je te tuer tout de suite, ou es-tu prête à envisager de devenir un vampire? Si c'est la deuxième solution, je répondrais à tes questions dans le jet, et une fois arrivés à Volterra tu seras transformée."

Je réfléchis pendant qu'il me regardait attendant ma réponse. Le choix qu'il me donnait n'en était pas vraiment un. Je n'avais pas envie de mourir alors que je n'avais presque pas eu de vie, tout du moins dont je me souvienne. Maintenant que je savais qu'ils étaient des vampires, il était clair que je m'échapperais pas. J'étais donc obligée de devenir un vampire.

Objectivement, j'étais curieuse. C'était l'opportunité d'une nouvelle vie, de repartir de zéro. Et qui n'avait jamais rêvé d'être super fort ou d'avoir des pouvoirs? Le fait qu'ils étaient des monstres buveurs de sang me traversa l'esprit, mais je poussais cette idée de côté. Ils étaient simplement des prédateurs, et les humains avaient leurs propres monstres eux aussi. Le fait que celui qui m'avait torturé était un vampire m'obligeait également à en devenir un si je voulais un jour ma revanche.

Me disant que je n'avais rien à perdre à au moins en savoir plus le temps du trajet avant de prendre une décision définitive, je me tournais vers Aro et dit d'une voix que j'espérais ferme:

"Je vous suis."

"Merveilleux!" s'exclama t'il. Son air extatique me dit que je venais de remplir toutes ses espérances, mais je me demandais ce qui m'attendais vraiment.


	3. Chapter 3

_je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté/mis en favori ou suivi mon histoire et tous les lecteurs! J'essairais de mettre à jour tous les week end et merci de me suivre! Pour ceux qui attendent Jane, elle n'arrive que dans quelques chapitres. Bonne lecture!_

J'étais mentalement et physiquement épuisée à notre arrivée. Je n'avais pas réussi à beaucoup dormir durant le trajet, trop préoccupée par tout ce qui m'arrivait. Aro m'avait expliqué certaines choses concernant les vampires, mais je n'en avais compris que la moitié. Il avait souligné que l'essentiel s'apprenait sur le tas. Les vampires fonctionnant beaucoup à l'instinct, il est plus facile d'apprendre en le vivant.

L'aspect le plus évident était le physique. Ainsi les vampires sont extrêmement forts et rapides, ont des sens super développés, des crocs rétractables et ne craignent que le feu. Chose étrange, ils brillent au soleil. Pour ça, j'avais eu besoin d'une démonstration, et franchement je trouvais que ça ruinait un peu le côté grand méchant vampire. Néanmoins je n'avais pas osé dire ça à Aro. Mais à mon air perplexe il avait sûrement deviné mes pensées.

Ces explications avaient toutes été accompagnées de démonstrations, car apparemment Aro aime se mettre en valeur. Cela m'avait un peu déstabilisée et j'avais eu du mal à prêter attention à la suite, malgré l'importance que ces explications représentaient pour ma décision.

Je m'étais néanmoins concentrée pour bien saisir ce que serait mon rôle si j'acceptais la transformation, afin de savoir dans quoi je me lançais. Car je ne serais pas un simple vampire, je serais membre des Volturis. Car de plus je leur devrais un siècle de service, et serait intégrée comme garde.

Les Volturis avaient ainsi de nombreux vampires à leur service, liés par un système d'obligations et de loyauté que je n'avais pas réellement saisi. J'avais retenu qu'il existe plusieurs rangs déterminés par la couleur de la cape. Le blanc représente les serviteurs, le gris le plus pale, les gardes du rang le plus bas, puis de nombreuses nuances de gris jusqu'à un gris presque noir pour les gardes royaux, et noir pour les rois et leurs compagnes.

En tant que nouveau garde, je serais au rang le plus bas, et devrait respecter tous les rangs supérieurs au mien et leur obéir dans certains cas. Je devrais considérer Aro et Marcus, l'un des autres rois, comme mes maîtres et leur obéir. Et enfin Caïus, le dernier roi, serait apparemment celui qui me transformerait. Cela ferait de lui mon Sire, et je lui devrais une obéissance totale. En retour, ce serait à lui de me guider dans ma vie de vampire.

D'après Aro, la relation entre un Sire et son protégée est très particulière et puissante, basée sur les lois et les instincts. La partie extrêmement instinctive de la relation faisant que je ne pourrais la découvrir vraiment qu'une fois transformée, je savais juste qu'elle serait très importante.

Au delà d'une hiérarchie très stricte à respecter, je devrais assumer mon rôle de garde une fois que je serais à l'aise dans ma nouvelle existence. Cela pourrais impliquer plusieurs rôles: garder les rois à Volterra, les escorter si ils s'absentaient ou partir en mission pour l'essentiel. Les missions concernent surtout des cas où une loi a été violée. Il faut donc arrêter, voir punir directement le coupable, et éliminer les preuves pour les humains.

J'en avais retiré que basiquement j'allais être un soldat, avec apparemment pas mal de temps libre, les missions n'étant pas très nombreuses. Au delà de ça, j'avais eu du mal à saisir plus que des concepts. J'avais retenu qu'il existe de nombreuses lois, que la société vampire fonctionne d'une manière très spécifique avec des notions de territoire, et que l'une des choses essentielles dans la vie d'un vampire est le principe d'âme soeur.

Ce concept là, je n'avais même pas cherché à le retenir. D'abord parce qu'il fonctionne également énormément à l'instinct, et ensuite parce qu'il ne m'intéressait pas. Honnêtement j'espérais ne pas avoir de compagnon pour le moment. Ma vie allait déjà être suffisamment chamboulée juste par le fait de devenir un vampire, entamer une relation était très loin dans la liste de mes préoccupations.

De plus, cette idée me posait beaucoup de problèmes même sans tout l'aspect vampirique. Je n'avais fréquenté personne depuis mon réveil, et je n'avais aucune idée de si cela avait été le cas avant. Je n'avais aucune expérience sur laquelle me baser. Littéralement, étant donné que le médecin qui m'avait soignée pendant et après mon coma m'avait annoncé que j'étais encore vierge. Ce qui pour quelqu'un qui devait avoir environ 20 ans avant d'être laissée pour morte était plutôt surprenant. Parfois je me demandais à quoi ressemblait ma vie d'avant pour que j'en sois arrivée là, en tout cas ma vie amoureuse ne devait pas être glorieuse.

J'avais au final retenu deux choses supplémentaires. La première, la transformation, j'aurais pu faire sans. Qu'on me morde je m'y attendais. Que mon coeur s'arrête à la fin, logique. Par contre la douleur infernale pendant 3 jours, j'aurais aimé ne pas savoir je pense. Surtout que la suite n'était pas vraiment mieux. Ainsi, en tant que vampire nouveau né, j'aurais très peu de contrôle, et je serais complètement soumise à mes instincts. Le principal étant la soif de sang. Et il me faudrait environ un an pour contrôler ses instincts seule, sans l'aide de mon Sire, et donc avoir une certaine liberté de mouvement et prendre ma place au sein de la garde.

Après avoir appris ça, mon esprit avait été rattrapé par la surcharge émotionnelle des derniers jours, et je m'étais endormie. Je m'étais réveillée à l'atterrissage, et une fois dans la voiture, il était devenu évident qu'il fallait que je réfléchisse à mon choix. Car Aro m'avait prévenue que une fois arrivée au château je devrais donner ma décision et qu'elle serait mise en application immédiatement.

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment de doutes sur ce que j'allais choisir. Une chose était sure: je ne voulais pas mourir. Je n'avais pas vécu, ou seulement une vie misérable. J'avais envie de découvrir le monde, tenter d'être heureuse, voir même tomber amoureuse, bien que je préférerais que cela n'arrive que dans plusieurs années. Les possibilités qui s'offraient à moi en devenant un vampire semblaient presque illimitées, et dans un sens je pouvais à peine attendre.

Mais cette vie m'inquiétait aussi, j'allais devoir répondre à des maîtres, être esclave de ma soif de sang, devoir tuer des gens, humains et vampires, et globalement vivre dans un monde à la fois tellement semblable et tellement différent du mien.

Tout le côté hiérarchie, maîtres et lois ne me préoccupait pas vraiment. Les humains fonctionnaient pareil après tout, et manifestement la majorité allait être instinctif.

L'aspect soif de sang et tuer des humains m'inquiétait un peu, mais pas pour de nobles raisons. Depuis mon réveil, mon opinion sur l'ensemble de l'humanité était au plus bas, et je méprisais quasiment tout le monde. La manière dont j'avais été traitée, complètement abandonnée et considérée comme une lépreuse à cause de mon aspect physique et mon passé manquant, alors que je n'étais qu'une victime, m'avait aigrie et prouvé que les humains étaient dans l'ensemble égoïstes et cruels. Donc les tuer pour me nourrir alors que c'était dans l'ordre naturel des choses ne me posait aucun problème. J'étais même presque impatiente à l'idée de pouvoir me venger, mon côté sadique faisant son apparition.

Ce qui me posait problème, c'était l'apparent manque de contrôle que j'allais avoir, qui allait limiter ce que je pourrais faire, et m'obligerait à rester enfermée pour ne pas être une menace pour le secret de notre existence. Ne pas être libre de mes mouvements m'avait toujours angoissée même si je le montrais rarement. J'avais besoin de contrôler ma vie pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être une victime. Ces dernières heures cette panique ne s'était étonnement pas manifestée. Je ne savais pas si c'était un effet de la présence de vampires ou si ma curiosité détournait mon attention du fait que j'étais dans une situation de victime, mais je savais que ce n'était que temporaire. Et si je paniquais, je risquais d'être encore plus incontrôlable comme nouveau-né, entraînant un cercle vicieux. J'espérais que la transformation et mes nouveaux instincts changerait cet aspect de ma personnalité, je ne voulais pas vivre dans la crainte toute ma vie.

Faire respecter la loi et éventuellement me battre et tuer des vampires ne me faisait pas peur, j'étais intriguée par les capacités que j'aurais une fois vampire, en particulier mon don. Savoir que je pouvais devenir quelqu'un qui avait de l'importance, qui comptait, et que d'autres personnes me valoriseraient pour ce que je serais capable de faire était excitant. Je ne serais plus juste la pauvre victime dont la vie été ruinée, mais un garde des rois de la race la plus puissante du monde.

Cette perspective d'importance et de pouvoir, cette opportunité de vivre une vie bien remplie, intéressante, et qui aurait un sens, tout cela me fit arriver à une seule conclusion, j'allais bel et bien devenir un vampire. Les avantages étaient bien plus nombreux que les inconvénients, et très franchement je n'avais rien à perdre.

Une fois ma décision prise, et malgré l'épuisement que je ressentais, je fus plus sereine. Certes il restait beaucoup de zones d'ombres, mais j'aurais l'éternité pour apprendre et découvrir, et le mieux restait de profiter du moment présent, tant que j'étais calme et mon esprit tranquille. Je levais donc les yeux afin d'observer le paysage, et je vis qu'on se dirigeait vers une cité d'apparence médiévale, perchée sur une colline au milieu d'un paysage verdoyant. L'ensemble était magnifique, et le soleil me réchauffait agréablement après une vie passée dans le froid de l'alaska. Alors qu'on se rapprochait, je vis que la ville était plutôt imposante, et avait réellement gardé tout son charme et son architecture médiévale, avec un château situé au beau milieu de la ville, au point le plus haut. D'après Aro c'était là que vivaient les Volturis. Le château était magnifique, et l'idée de vivre dedans et découvrir tous les trésors qui devaient y être cachés était vraiment excitante. J'espérais seulement qu'être un vampire impliquait un bon sens de l'orientation, parce que le château avait l'air immense. La voiture arriva sur un côté du bâtiment et s'enfonça dans ce qui était manifestement un parking souterrain. Celui-ci contenait un nombre de voitures de luxe ahurissant, et ma mâchoire toucha le sol devant la vue. Les Volturis étaient réellement richissimes, et apparemment on pouvait avoir des milliers d'années et baver devant une belle voiture. Je suppose que certaines choses ne changeait pas vraiment entre les humains et les vampires.

Aro rit de son rire aérien devant mon air stupéfait et me fit signe de le suivre pour aller voir ses frères. Il était temps de faire face à mon avenir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolée pour le retard, une invasion familiale m'a empêché d'écrire ;). Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté/mis en favori/à suivre ou qui ont tout simplement lu. Si vous avez des commentaires ou des questions n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais._

_Bonne lecture!_

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle du trône prit plusieurs minutes à travers un dédale de couloirs. Malgré ma résolution, plus on avançait, plus je sentais mon anxiété monter. Même si Aro avait l'air de m'apprécier, je savais qu'il était important que le premier contact avec les autres rois et gardes se passe bien. Je n'avais pas envie de passer les 100 prochaines années isolée et rejetée.

Il était encore plus important que tout se passe bien avec Caius. Étant donné qu'il allait être mon maître et mon guide dans cette nouvelle vie, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me le mettre à dos. Ce n'était pas tout de devenir un vampire, il fallait s'intégrer à leur société.

Je me concentrais donc afin de rester calme, tentant de repousser mes inquiétudes et ma panique au fond de mon esprit. J'essayais de me convaincre que ce n'était que des gens normaux et que je n'avais qu'à agir comme d'habitude. Même si mon manque de vie sociale ne me donnait pas vraiment de bonnes bases pour savoir comment agir normalement. Malgré tout j'arrivais à garder une apparence calme, et une fois arrivée devant la salle du trône seules mes mains tremblaient légèrement.

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'avais pas observé le chemin jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant je remarquais le décor. Les portes étaient magnifiques, entièrement en bois sculpté, et mon émerveillement me détourna de mes préoccupations. A peine avais-je eu le temps de les observer qu'elles s'ouvrirent et je suivis une nouvelle fois Aro. Arrivé au centre de la salle il me fit signe d'attendre là, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son trône et j'en profitais pour observer la pièce. Elle était très grande, entièrement en pierre taillée, éclairée seulement par des ouvertures situées en haut des murs et donc relativement sombre. Elle était étonnement vide, avec seulement trois trônes sculptés positionnés sur une estrade au fond de la pièce, auxquels on accédait par quatre marches. Dans le sol au milieu de la pièce se trouvait un drain, dont je n'avais pas envie de connaître l'usage.

Devant moi, en plus d'Aro se trouvait quatre vampires, deux installés sur leurs trônes, et deux debout derrière. J'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait des deux autres rois et de deux gardes. Regardant brièvement derrière moi, je m'aperçus que les deux gardes qui avaient voyagé avec Aro avaient disparu. Durant le trajet j'avais réussi à apprendre que l'armoire à glace s'appelait Félix et le plus jeune Alec. Je supposais que leur mission était finie maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Observant ce qui se passait devant moi, je vis Aro saluer ses frères chaleureusement, ce qui n'avait l'air de plaire à aucun des deux. Celui sur le trône de gauche était grand, avec de longs cheveux bruns et légèrement bouclés. Il avait la carrure d'un guerrier, mais son expression était triste et vide, comme si le monde n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à ses yeux. Il réagit à peine quand Aro le salua, et ne bougea pas, le regard fixé sur un mur. D'après ce que m'avait expliqué Aro, il s'agissait de Marcus.

L'autre était donc Caius. Il avait lui aussi une carrure de guerrier mais un peu plus fine. Ses cheveux étaient si blond qu'ils étaient presque blancs et lui arrivaient aux épaules. Lui eu l'air agacé par Aro et ne quitta pas son air renfrogné. Le regard qu'il me lança brièvement avant de se concentrer sur Aro me fit froid dans le dos. Si Aro et ses gardes m'avaient fait peur à cause de ce qu'ils étaient, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que je resentis en l'espace d'une seconde. Je m'étais retrouvée plongée dans le regard d'un prédateur qui ne voyait en moi qu'un insecte à écraser. Je sentis ma peur revenir à grand pas, et je dus me concentrer sur ma respiration en fermant les yeux pour ne pas paniquer.

Quand je les rouvris au bout d'un moment, je vis Aro parler avec ses frères. Tout du moins je supposais qu'il leur parlait, étant donné que je voyais à peine ses lèvres bouger et que je n'entendais rien. Caius avait l'air de l'écouter, mais Marcus et les gardes ne montraient aucune réaction. Aro fit un geste vers moi, et j'en conclus qu'il devait expliquer ma situation. Je vis exactement le moment où Aro annonça à Caius qu'il allait me transformer.

Il grogna et commença à argumenter en gesticulant, la voix suffisamment forte pour que je puisse entendre quelques sons. Je fus obliger de refermer les yeux tout en m'efforçant de bloquer mon environnement afin de ne pas me mettre à trembler. Son rejet manifeste, avant même que quoi que ce soit ne se passe, me terrifiait. Je m'étais dis qu'une fois que j'étais décidée tout serait relativement simple. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé si il était possible que les deux autres rois rejettent l'option de ma transformation, mettant ainsi Aro en minorité et conduisant à ma mort. Mais non, Aro avait dit que tout le monde avait forcement le choix et que si quelqu'un choisissait la transformation elle était toujours accordée. Je serais donc transformée, mais apparemment par quelqu'un qui me détestait avant même de me connaître. Le début de mon éternité promettait d'être un véritable enfer.

Aro finit par se tourner vers moi "Isabella voici mes frères Caius et Marcus" dit-il en me les désignant alternativement.

J'inclinais poliment la tête mais ne dis rien, ne faisant pas confiance à ma voix. Marcus m'observa brièvement et recommença à fixer le mur sans rien dire, mais tandis la main vers Aro. Celui ci la pris et sembla enthousiasmé parce qu'il avait vu dans ses pensées. Il se tourna vers Caius et lui parla rapidement. Caius pris un air légèrement moins revêche, mais n'avait toujours pas l'air spécialement heureux. Ils échangèrent pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi.

"Isabella il semblerait que tu sois destinée à beaucoup dans notre monde. Cela va vraiment être une joie de te compter parmi nous. Caius va se charger de toi et nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours." me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Caius lui se leva et me fis signe de le suivre en se dirigeant vers les portes. Je me hâtais à sa suite, envoyant un léger sourire tremblant à Aro en partant.

Une fois passé la porte, Caius partit rapidement dans les méandres du château, et je dus presque courir pour pouvoir le suivre. Nous avancions en silence depuis ce qui me semblait être au moins quinze minutes quand il s'arrêta devant une porte. Celle-ci se trouvait dans un couloir qui était étonnement vide. Tous les autres avaient contenu des oeuvres d'art, des bannières ou des tentures et avaient été en général très grands et ouverts. Celui-ci se contentait de pierres taillés nues et était étroit et court, à peine cinq mètres je dirais, alors que certains couloirs avaient l'air de faire parfois une centaine de mètres. Il était bloqué à chaque bout par de lourdes portes, et je savais que celle par laquelle nous étions arrivés était gardée. Le couloir comprenait deux autres portes, une sur chaque mur, et nous étions arrêtés devant l'une d'entre elles.

Caius me parla pour la première fois en ouvrant la porte:

"Ce couloir se trouve dans mon aile du château et est fait exprès pour les nouveaux nés car il permet de facilement les contenir. Il est proche de mes quartiers qui se trouvent au delà de cette porte." dit-il en me pointant la porte par laquelle nous étions arrivés. "Cela me permet de pouvoir gérer mes créations facilement. L'autre porte mène dans un espace excentré du château où un nouveau né ne pourrait pas faire beaucoup de dégâts." expliqua t'il d'une voix sèche mais heureusement non agressive.

Il passa la porte et je le suivis. Je me retrouvais dans une chambre qui semblait très basique. Un lit double, une armoire, quelques bougies aux murs, un fauteuil, une chaise et un bureau, et sur un des murs une porte qui devait mener à la salle de bain. Globalement, tout était bien moins resplendissant que dans le reste du château, mais je supposais qu'un vampire nouveau né avait tendance à beaucoup détruire.

Caius alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil et me fit signe de prendre place sur la chaise. Une fois que je fus installée, il recommença à parler.

"Je vais être très clair sur ce qui va se passer dans les semaines et mois à venir. Je n'aime pas me charger de nouveaux né, ils n'ont aucun contrôle, doivent tout le temps être surveillés et sont tout simplement irritants et agaçants. Cependant être Sire est un rôle que je prend très au sérieux, et je mets un point d'honneur à ce que tous les vampires que je transforme soient les meilleurs. J'ai la réputation d'avoir un tempérament exécrable à juste titre, et je n'ai aucune patience, en particulier pour les idiots et ceux qui n'écoutent rien. Aro pense que tu es une excellente candidate au poste de garde à cause de ton don, mais cela ne fait pas tout. Si tu es incapable de t'adapter et de te contrôler tu ne le deviendras jamais. Ton histoire me fait penser que tu es une battante habituée à survivre, j'ai donc vaguement espoir que je puisse faire de toi un vampire à peu près décent. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller doucement avec toi et j'attends une obéissance totale. Je vais énoncer quelques règles essentielles immédiatement, d'autres suivront une fois la transformation achevée. Tout d'abord, le moyen correct de s'adresser à moi est maître ou maître Caius. Cela vaut aussi pour mes frères. Tu devras toujours suivre les ordres que nous te donnons sans les questionner, à moins qu'ils ne viennent en contradiction avec un ordre précédent. Tu devras le respect à tous les autres vampires et en tant que nouveau né tu seras au rang le plus bas. Il est interdit d'attaquer d'autres vampires pour quelque raison que ce soit, excepté si il menace un membre de notre clan. Si tu as des questions sensés tu peux les poser à partir du moment où la situation s'y prête et que tu es respectueuse, mais toute interruption pour des raisons non valables sera sanctionnée. Voilà pour l'essentiel, as-tu des questions?"

"Oui maître Caius, que va t'il se passer dans les semaines après la transformation?"

Il hocha la tête de manière approbatrice à l'usage correct de son titre et me répondit:

"Ton temps sera divisé. La nuit tu seras consignée ici dans tes quartiers. Quand j'estimerais que tu es suffisamment calme tu auras accès aux quartiers de l'autre côté du couloir qui sont mieux équipés pour passer le temps. Si un garde que je juge de confiance propose de t'accompagner, tu pourras au bout d'un certain temps être autorisée à passer ton temps libre dans les parties communes avec les autres vampires. Le matin, si je ne suis pas occupé je me chargerais de t'éduquer sur notre société. Si je ne suis pas disponible je te donnerais des ouvrages à lire, ou te me suivra dans mes tâches. Tu passeras les après midi dans la salle d'entraînement où tu apprendras à te battre avec d'autres gardes. Des entraînements pour résister à la soif de sang et utiliser ton don seront régulièrement inclus. J'évaluerais constamment tes progrès, et si j'estime que tu ne fais pas assez d'efforts tu seras sanctionnée. Si je juge que tu es apte, je proposerais à mes frères de te nommer garde et tu seras testée. D'autres questions ou pouvons nous passer à la transformation?"

"Non maître" répondis je. En vérité j'en avais des milliers de possible, mais aucune qui ne paraissait adéquate pour le moment. Au moins son discours m'avait un peu rassuré. Certes il me voyait comme une corvée et serait dur avec moi, mais au moins il allait s'occuper de moi sérieusement. Et au vu des exigences élevées qu'il avait, je serais sûrement bien préparée à faire face à ma nouvelle vie, ce qui était un plus.

A ma réponse il hocha la tête, se leva et me fit signe de me diriger vers le lit. Je me levais donc et allait m'allonger. A la pensée de ce qui m'attendait j'avais du mal à garder mon calme, et je me mis à trembler et à respirer plus difficilement. J'avais juste envie d'en finir.

Il s'approcha rapidement et sans rien ajouter se pencha et mordit dans mon cou. Je laissais échapper un cri sous le coup de la douleur et m'agitait, tentant de m'échapper. Il grogna et je me figeais, me rappelant que je devais obéir et subir ça. Au bout de quelques secondes, la douleur vive fut remplacée par une douleur brûlante et j'eus l'impression qu'on était en train de me verser de l'acide dans les veines. Le feu se propagea dans mon corps et je fus à peine consciente de Caius qui me relâchait en me disant qu'il me verrait à mon réveil tant la douleur était intense. Je tentais de lutter pour ne pas hurler, mais j'en fus vite incapable. Je voulais m'agiter pour essayer de m'échapper mais j'avais l'impression d'être paralysée. Je restais donc figée à hurler pendant ce qui me parut être une éternité. J'étais incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur, et je ne percevais rien du monde extérieur.

Au bout de ce qui me parut être plusieurs siècles, je sentis la douleur s'atténuer dans mes extrémités, et je crus percevoir du bruit non loin de moi. Je fus cependant incapable de me concentrer dessus, car la douleur dans ma poitrine ne faisait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'elle disparaissait dans le reste de mon corps. Finalement la douleur se concentra dans ma poitrine, et quand je crus que j'avais dépassé toutes les limites possibles, mon coeur s'arrêta.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hum désolée pour le premier upload qui a buggé. Bonne lecture!_

La disparition soudaine de la douleur me surpris et je restais figée, les yeux fermés. Tout mon corps était tendu, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à ce changement brutal et redoutant que ça ne soit qu'une brève pause. Je pouvais entendre des mouvements et des conversations, mais je devinais que tout se passait assez loin de moi.

Soudain, un bruit beaucoup plus proche alerta tous mes instincts et je bondis en ouvrant les yeux. Je me retrouvais accroupie dans un angle de la pièce. Devant moi se trouvait un homme grand et blond, et ma vision améliorée me permettait de voir de nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage. Je sentais instinctivement qu'il était extrêmement dangereux et bien plus puissant que moi. Mon esprit essayait de me rappeler quelque chose d'important à son sujet, mais j'étais trop prise au dépourvu pour réfléchir. Je cherchais un moyen de m'échapper pendant qu'il me fixait silencieusement, mais je n'en vis aucun. La pièce n'avait pas de fenêtres, et l'homme se trouvait devant la porte. Voyant que j'étais coincée, je me mis à grogner en montrant les dents. L'homme réagit aussitôt et avant que je ne puisse agir je me retrouvais au sol, une main me tenant autour du cou. Je tentais de me débattre, mais il était bien plus fort que moi et me maîtrisa sans soucis. Au bout de quelques secondes, il me souleva pour me claquer férocement sur le sol et grogna sauvagement:

" Tu vas te calmer et tu vas obéir!"

Mon corps se relaxa automatiquement et je reconnectais enfin mon esprit. Mes souvenirs, en particulier ceux de ces derniers jours, affluèrent brutalement bien que légèrement flous, et je me rendis aussitôt compte de mon erreur. Je venais de menacer Caïus, mon maître. Au moins je comprenais mieux pourquoi mon corps avait réagit ainsi à son ordre.

Je baissais les yeux en soumission et j'attendis. Une fois qu'il estima que j'allais effectivement rester calme, il me relâcha et se releva. Pour ma part je restais allongée attendant qu'il me dise quoi faire. Maintenant que je l'avais reconnu comme mon Sire, tous mes instincts me hurlait de me soumettre, et je ne voulais pas risquer de le mettre plus en colère que je ne l'avais déjà fait.

Une fois debout il se positionna à côté de moi, me dominant de toute sa hauteur, et m'ordonna de le regarder. Je levais donc les yeux et je vis que les siens étaient partiellement noirs à cause de sa colère. Ses crocs étaient sortis et tout son visage avait une expression menaçante, me mettant au défi de tenter quoique ce soit d'autre. Quand il vit qu'il avait mon entière attention, il me dit d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir:

"Je vais répéter ce que j'ai dis avant la transformation. J'attends une obéissance totale. Aucun débordement comme celui-ci ne sera toléré et chacun d'entre eux sera suivi d'une sanction. Suis-je clair?"

"Oui maître Caïus."

Je fus surprise d'entendre ma voix, qui était beaucoup plus chantante qu'avant. Je me rendis aussi compte que mes nouveaux sens étaient impressionnants. Si j'avais remarqué que j'entendais étonnement bien, je constatais immédiatement que me vue était très puissante, et je découvris pour la première fois à quel point l'odorat était important. Je sentis ainsi maître Caïus, son odeur était un mélange de pin et d'océan. Je pouvais aussi sentir le chêne qui composait les meubles, la fumée dégagée par les bougies et les différents tissus et autres éléments de la pièce.

Maître Caïus me laissa quelques instants pour prendre conscience de mon corps et de mon environnement puis m'ordonna de me lever.

Pendant que j'examinais mon nouveau corps, je me rendis rapidement compte que ma gorge brûlait. Une fois cette constatation faite, j'eus du mal à penser à autre chose et je pouvais presque sentir des flammes dans ma gorge. J'avais du mal à rester calme et je gémis faiblement, cherchant désespérément ce qui pourrait atténuer ce que j'identifiais comme de la soif. Maintenant que je m'étais rendu compte que j'avais soif et me rappelant que j'étais un vampire, je sentis la soif de sang augmenter et commencer à prendre le contrôle de moi.

Maître Caïus s'en rendit immédiatement compte et m'ordonna sur un ton dur de me contrôler le temps que nous allions jusqu'aux donjons. Je ne pus que hocher de la tête, incapable de parler tant je devais me concentrer pour rester en contrôle. Je serrais les dents et ma respiration s'accéléra malgré le fait que je n'avais pas besoin de respirer. J'avais besoin de toute ma volonté pour repousser le brouillard rouge qui commençait à envahir ma vision. Maître Caïus, sur un ton plus calme, me conseilla d'arrêter de respirer, ce que je fis. Au bout de plusieurs minutes je me sentis d'avantage en contrôle. Voyant ça, Caïus ouvrit la porte et m'ordonna de le suivre. Je pouvais aller bien plus vite maintenant et le trajet jusqu'aux donjons ne prit que très peu de temps. Les couloirs étaient déserts sur notre chemin, mais plus nous approchions, plus je pouvais entendre un son qui me faisait peu à peu perdre ma maîtrise de moi. Je me rendis rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait de battements de coeur et je sentis ma bouche se remplir de venin et mes crocs apparaître. Caïus grogna légèrement et me serra le bras pour me rappeler qui était en charge et quelles étaient les règles. Cela me permis d'être un minimum calme quand nous arrivâmes devant un porte. Je pouvais entendre les humains derrière, j'en avais compté deux, et j'avais besoin de toute ma volonté pour m'empêcher de défoncer la porte et les attaquer. Sans la présence dominatrice et apaisante de mon Sire à côté de moi, j'aurais cédé à la soif de sang aurait depuis longtemps, perdant le contrôle. Il m'observa pendant quelques instants, évaluant ma réaction, puis ouvrit la porte. Il me relâcha en me disant de suivre mes instincts. Mon regard se porta immédiatement sur les humains dans la cellule, deux femmes qui avaient l'air terrifiées. Par réflexe j'inspirais et la soif de sang pris immédiatement le dessus. Je bondis sur la plus proche, et lui plantais mes crocs dans la gorge, trouvant instinctivement la jugulaire. Je me mis à aspirer le sang voracement et la douleur dans ma gorge s'atténua au passage du liquide chaud. Je pouvais entendre son coeur accélérer puis il se mit à ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter alors que je drainais les dernières gouttes de sang. Je la laissais tomber au sol et me tournait vers la deuxième femme. Elle s'était recroquevillée dans un coin en gémissant et je l'entendais sangloter. Je me mis à sourire cruellement en avançant, même si la part sauvage de mon esprit regrettait le manque de chasse et de challenge. Arrivée devant elle je m'empressais de la saisir et d'enfoncer mes crocs dans son cou, gémissant presque de plaisir tant le goût du sang et la sensation de l'aspirer étaient merveilleux. Je la vidais bien trop vite, et même si la soif avait diminuée je pouvais toujours la sentir. Voyant un mouvement à la périphérie de mon champ de vision, je fis rapidement demi-tour. Me rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de maître Caïus, je retins de justesse un grognement et l'envie d'attaquer pour défendre mes proies. Devinant que le repas était fini et que je devais reprendre le contrôle de moi, j'arrêtais de respirer. Je m'accroupis en appuyant ma tête contre mes genoux, les yeux fermés. Au bout de quelques minutes je sentis mon esprit rationnel reprendre le dessus sur mes instincts et je me redressais, me dirigeant vers maître Caïus. Celui-ci m'observa et haussa un sourcil à la vue de mon tee-shirt. Baissant les yeux, je vis plusieurs gouttes de sang, ce qui réveilla ma soif de sang, et je dus lutter pendant quelques instants pour l'ignorer. Une fois calme, je relevais le regard vers mon Sire, et je vis ce qui pouvait passer pour un air approbateur. Il contrôla rapidement son expression, celle-ci redevenant passive et fit demi-tour. Il me ramena jusqu'à ma chambre et m'ordonna de me laver, de me changer et d'attendre qu'il revienne. Je pris donc des vêtements dans l'armoire et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande et se composait d'une douche, un lavabo avec un miroir et une étagère pour les serviettes. Me dirigeant vers le miroir, je retins une exclamation de surprise en voyant mon apparence. Ma peau, qui était déjà très pale avant, était maintenant blanche comme la craie et sans aucune imperfection. Mes cheveux étaient plus long, d'un brun brillant avec des reflets rouges et légèrement ondulés. Mais le plus surprenant était mes yeux. Ils étaient rouge sang, d'un rouge plus brillant que celui des autres vampires que j'avais croisés. Je fixais ma réflexion pendant plusieurs minutes, examinant chaque détail. J'en déduisis que j'étais à la fois la même qu'avant et totalement différente, avec une apparence que je qualifiais en dérision de mortellement attractive. Repensant aux autres vampires que j'avais vu, je me dis que cette description paraissait plutôt juste. J'en conclus que ce nouveau moi me plaisait et entrepris de me déshabiller, ce qui s'avéra bien plus compliqué que prévu. A peine avais-je tiré sur mon tee-shirt qu'il se déchira. Je m'arrêtais immédiatement, puis tentais de continuer plus doucement, sans succès. Je me retrouvais rapidement avec un tee-shirt en lambeau, suivi tout aussi rapidement malgré mes efforts de mon jean, mes chaussures et mes sous-vêtements. Je grognais de frustration devant mes difficultés à gérer ma force. Sentant mon agitation monter, je décidais d'essayer de me relaxer sous la douche. Je m'aperçus rapidement que malgré le côté simple de la salle de bain, tout avait été manifestement pensé pour un nouveau né. Ainsi la douche n'avait pas de robinet et s'alluma automatiquement à mon entrée. Je restais quelques instants perplexe devant l'impossibilité de régler la température, avant de me rendre compte qu'en tant que vampire je ne ressentais pas les différences de chaleur. Je profitais donc de l'eau et lavais le sang qui avait séché sur mon visage. La tentation de rester là à me détendre pendant des heures était grande, mais je savais que maître Caïus devait bientôt revenir, et je sortis donc à regret. Je mis à profit mon calme nouvellement acquis pour tenter de me sécher avec les serviettes. J'en déchirais quand même une, mais j'étais plutôt satisfaite. Me tournant vers mes vêtements, je me sentis déprimée d'avance. Il s'agissait d'un simple tee-shirt noir assez ample, d'un pantalon noir lui aussi ample et des sous-vêtements assortis. Dans l'ensemble une tenue très basique, mais je voyais d'ici les difficultés qu'ils allaient me poser. Je m'aperçus rapidement que l'armoire, qui n'avait pas de portes, contenait de nombreuses tenues identiques. J'en déduis qu'un nouveau né devait revenir assez cher en fournitures au début. Après plusieurs essais je fus habillée, en ayant déchiré seulement une culotte, deux soutiens-gorge, deux tee-shirt et un pantalon. Je soupirais en regardant le tas de lambeaux par terre, puis le pris et le mis dans un coin. En bas de l'armoire je trouvais des tongs et m'empressais de les mettre, soulagée. Il était clairement impossible pour moi de gérer des lacets, surtout que mon calme s'était bien effrité après avoir lutté pour m'habiller. Voyant que je n'avais plus rien à faire je m'assis sur la chaise, laissant instinctivement le fauteuil pour maître Caïus, et attendis. N'ayant pas l'heure dans la pièce, je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui passait, mais j'estimais qu'il ne s'était pas passé longtemps avant qu'il n'arrive. A son arrivée je me levais et m'inclinais, puis attendit qu'il soit assis pour me rasseoir.

Il m'observa plusieurs minutes, puis jeta un regard vers le tas de vêtements et je détournais la tête, embarrassée. Le silence prolongé me mettait mal à l'aise et j'avais du mal à rester immobile alors que je me sentais pleine d'énergie. Finalement, maître Caïus sembla prendre pitié de moi et se mit à parler.

"Je dois avouer être un peu impressionné. Tu es le nouveau-né le plus en contrôle que j'ai jamais vu, même si tu as l'air de beaucoup lutter pour le garder. Avec de la chance ton entraînement pourra se dérouler dans de bonnes conditions. Cependant il ne faut pas te relâcher. J'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable aujourd'hui, et par conséquent je vais en attendre plus de toi. J'estime que les difficultés et la discipline sont les meilleurs moyens de forger le caractère et faire un bon vampire, donc je vais te pousser dans tes retranchements. Mais avant tout, Aro souhaite te voir, donc en route et ne me déçois pas!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Désolée de pas avoir update la semaine dernière, pour la peine vous avez le chapitre plus tôt ;). Je me suis apercue que je n'avais jamais mis en place de disclaimer donc: Tous les personnages et l'univers de Twilight appartiennent à Mme Meyer et je ne fais que les emprunter^^._

_Sur ce bonne lecture!_

Le chemin menant à la salle du trône était totalement différent de celui qui nous avions emprunté pour aller aux donjons, mais je fus surprise de constater que je le retenais parfaitement et que je serais capable de retourner à ma chambre sans problème. De même je me souvenais parfaitement du chemin jusqu'aux donjons, et en me concentrant je pouvais visualiser chaque fissure dans les pierres que nous avions croisées. J'étais ébahie devant la perfection de ma mémoire même si celle-ci n'était manifestement valable que pour ma vie de vampire. Mon amnésie était toujours totale, et mes souvenirs humains était flous avec de nombreux blancs. Ce qui me convenait parfaitement, même si j'aurais aimé que ma transformation fasse disparaître mon amnésie. Je savais que Aro était très curieux de savoir ce qui m'était arrivé, et pouvoir lui dire aurait été un bon moyen pour moi de le remercier de m'avoir donné une chance et d'avoir changé ma vie. Parce que je me sentais merveilleusement bien.

Certes tout n'était pas parfait, ma gorge me brûlait abominablement et je doutais qu'une femme enceinte puisse avoir autant de sautes d'humeur que moi. A un moment j'admirais la beauté des couloirs et à quel point ils étaient grands, et la seconde d'après j'avais l'impression d'être complètement enfermée, comme coincée dans une cage. J'étais submergée par de nouvelles sensations et mes nouveaux instincts, et j'étais incapable de me stabiliser. Mon contrôle sur mes humeurs était difficile à maintenir, d'autant plus que je me sentais pleine d'énergie, et de ce fait j'avais du mal à simplement marcher calmement derrière maître Caïus. Les vampires que nous croisions me mettaient mal à l'aise et j'avais du mal à ne pas les percevoir comme des menaces. Heureusement, ils s'inclinaient tous devant maître Caïus, me permettant ainsi de garder mon calme devant leur manque d'agressivité apparent.

Malgré tout cela je me sentais libre pour la première fois de ma vie. Ce qui était ironique si on considérait que j'avais maintenant des maîtres maintenant. Mais ce sentiment de liberté provenait du fait que, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais sortie du coma, je me sentais moi-même. J'avais l'impression d'avoir retrouvé une partie de moi qui manquait, où plutôt qui avait été enfermée, et qui avait été libérée avec ma transformation en vampire. Presque comme si le vampire en moi avait toujours existé et ne demandait qu'à être relâché.

Cette prise de conscience amenait encore plus de questions sur mon passé, car il était évident que j'avais déjà croisé des vampires. Est-ce que cette partie de moi venait de ces rencontres, ou existait elle déjà avant? Et si elle existait déjà avant, pourquoi était-elle là, et est-ce que tous ceux qui devenaient vampires avaient cette partie d'eux dormante? J'avais envie de poser ces questions à maître Caïus, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le moment, et je les rangeais donc dans mon esprit pour plus tard.

Toutes ces réflexions ne m'avaient prises que quelques dizaines de secondes, mais nous étions déjà devant la salle du trône. Juste avant nous avions été rejoints par Félix et il passa devant pour ouvrir la porte. Maître Caïus alla s'asseoir sur son trône alors que Félix alla au centre de la pièce et mis un genou à terre la tête baissé devant les trônes. Je m'empressais de l'imiter, même si la position me mettait très mal à l'aise car elle me rendait très vulnérable.

Heureusement Aro se leva rapidement de son trône en nous ordonnant de nous redresser et se dirigea vers moi avec un grand sourire, l'air extatique.

"Isabella! Je savais que tu ferais un vampire magnifique! Et en plus tu as l'air de d'adapter merveilleusement bien, c'est fantastique!"

Je ne savais pas comment quelqu'un pouvait être tout le temps aussi joyeux, mais je sentais que ça allait vite être agaçant. A mon avis ça devait aussi désorienter tous ses interlocuteurs de voir un des rois agir ainsi, mais je me doutais que ça n'était qu'une partie de sa personnalité, et que derrière l'image jovial il y avait un vrai prédateur. Je sentais l'aura de puissance qu'il dégageait et il ne serait pas resté roi sans elle.

Même s'il dégageait une aura similaire à celle de maître Caïus, ce que je ressentais avec lui était très différent de ce que je ressentais avec mon Sire. Je reconnaissais qu'il était bien plus puissant que moi et que je devais me soumettre si je voulais survivre, mais je ne ressentais pas la dévotion et l'attachement que je ressentais pour maître Caïus. Je me doutais que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à lui obéir sans me sentir étouffée et menacée. Cependant maître Caïus m'avait ordonné d'obéir à ses frères, et j'espérais être capable de le faire pour ne pas le décevoir.

Aro arriva devant moi et leva la main, et après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation je posais ma main dans la sienne. Il l'agrippa immédiatement avec son autre main et se concentra. Au bout de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles j'avais senti mon calme s'effriter rapidement il me lâcha en disant: "Je ne vois toujours rien, c'est vraiment passionnant!"

J'avais un peu de mal à comprendre comment 'rien' pouvait être passionnant, même si j'avais compris que mon don pouvait être très puissant et utile, mais en voyant l'air satisfait de maître Caïus, je me sentis heureuse d'avoir ce don.

Aro se tourna vers Alec qui était de garde derrière les trônes: "Alec très cher, Isabella est-elle toujours immunisée à ton pouvoir?"

Alec se mit à me fixer et je vis une légère vapeur s'échapper de lui et se diriger vers moi. Percevant une menace, je commençais a gronder légèrement, mais je me fis immédiatement réprimander par maître Caïus "Isabella!". Il ne dit rien de plus, mais sa voix était furieuse et j'arrêtais aussitôt en baissant la tête, honteuse de l'avoir déçu.

Je vis le brouillard arriver sur moi et je dûs serrer les poings et les dents pour m'empêcher de réagir violemment quand il se mit à s'enrouler autour de moi. Au bout de quelques secondes il disparu et je vis Alec faire non de la tête à Aro.

Celui-ci eut l'air encore plus heureux qu'avant, ce que je ne pensais pas possible.

"Fantastique, je suis impatient de pouvoir tester le pouvoir de Jane quand elle rentrera, même si je pense qu'elle ne sera pas heureuse de voir quelqu'un lui résister" dit il en riant doucement. Je me demandais quel type de vampire pouvait être vexé de voir son pouvoir bloqué. Au moins Alec n'avait pas l'air perturbé et mon existence avait l'air de remplir Aro de joie, donc ça faisait au moins deux vampires que mon don ne contrariait pas.

Aro repartit s'asseoir et maître Caïus s'adressa à moi et Félix: "Isabella tu vas suivre Félix pour aller t'entraîner. Il te ramènera ensuite à ta chambre. Félix, je veux que tu lui fasse une introduction complète sur les techniques de combat de base, elle doit être de retour dans sa chambre dans six heures. Si elle te pose le moindre problème envoie quelqu'un me chercher. Isabella, j'attends un comportement exemplaire. Vous êtes congédiés."

Je m'inclinais avec Félix en répondant: "Oui maître Caïus" puis le suivi hors de la pièce.

Il m'emmena dans un grande salle entièrement vide. On pouvait voir sur les murs et le sol de nombreux creux et fissures, ce qui m'amena à me demander s'ils se servaient de cette pièce pour se défouler en tapant au marteau un peu partout.

Je me tournais vers Félix et celui-ci me fit un grand sourire, un vrai sourire joyeux, pas un sourire complètement flippant comme Aro, et je sentis mon corps se détendre légèrement.

"Enchanté de faire enfin officiellement ta connaissance, Isabella. Je suis Félix et je vais être chargé de faire tout ton entraînement au combat, même si parfois d'autres se joindront à nous. Je suis également un des gardes personnels de maître Caïus. Comment ça se passe jusqu'à présent avec tous ces changements?"

Il avait l'air vraiment heureux d'être là, et je me dis qu'il avait l'air d'être bon vivant et que ça devait être facile de bien s'entendre avec lui.

"Ça va plutôt bien, mais j'ai un peu de mal à trouver mon équilibre. J'ai l'impression de changer d'humeur toutes les cinq secondes et d'être toujours sur le point d'exploser. De plus j'ai toute cette énergie, j'ai envie de courir et sauter partout, ça me donne l'impression d'être shootée c'est très déconcertant. Honnêtement, sans maître Caïus qui m'oblige à me contrôler, je ne sais pas comment je ferais." soupirais-je.

"Oui je connais ce sentiment, sauf que pour moi c'était bien pire, je ne contrôlais rien au début. J'ai détruit énormément de choses, en particulier une peinture à laquelle maître Caïus tenait beaucoup. Il était tellement furieux qu'il m'a jeté aux donjons en me détachant les bras et les jambes et m'a laissé comme ça pendant deux semaines. Ensuite il n'a plus rien laissé passer et me surveillait en permanence. Donc je suis désolé si il est très strict c'est sûrement à cause de moi. Mais c'est un bon Sire et je suis sur que tu vas devenir un très bon vampire grâce à lui."

"Maître Caïus a été ton Sire?"

"Oui, j'ai été le dernier avant toi, même si ça date d'il y a 600 ans. Avant moi il y a eu Afton qui est son autre garde personnel, Corin et bien sur maîtresse Athenodora pour ceux qui sont encore ici."

Devant mon air confus il ajouta: "Maîtresse Athenodora est la compagne de maître Caïus et Corin est son garde personnel ainsi qu'à maîtresse Sulpicia qui est la compagne de maître Aro. Maître Marcus a perdu sa compagne il y a plusieurs siècles et on ne parle jamais d'elle donc évite le sujet."

Je hochais la tête et attendis qu'il continue.

"Alors, en ce qui concerne l'entraînement. On va commencer par se battre directement, pour que je vois de quel bois tu es faite, puis je te montrerais ensuite ce que tu fais mal et quels sont les mouvements de base pour se battre. Une fois que tu les auras assimilés, tu les testeras contre moi. Essaye de ne pas te laisser complètement dominer par tes instincts même si tu dois les utiliser. Un combat doit être à la fois instinctif pour la rapidité d'exécution, mais également réfléchit pour construire ses attaques. Commençons!"


End file.
